


Clear Kingdom

by Lahyte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahyte/pseuds/Lahyte
Summary: I wrote this story when I was 11 and finally wrote the last words as I hit 17. It's a story with 22 characters trying to make sense of a world in crisis. Now that I look at it, I'd consider this to be really bad. I'd rate it 3/10.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Bronze Monument Made Public

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I wrote this in 2011-2017, 10 years old me forming the world which constaints the 16 year old me.

Bronze Monument Made Public

Saturday | 7 January 10000 | 0842

Clear Kingdom | At last, the long-awaited bronze statue has been declared open by the Authorities just a few minutes ago. This marks the advancement of metallurgy to ever greater heights.

The monument stands an impressive seven meters tall, with a base radius of a meter. It figures an intricate model replica of a typical bronze factory. Accents of wood, stone and iron adorn the model, signifying the advancement of technology throughout this entire week.

Thousands were present at the grand opening at 0830 this morning. Thousands more continue to stream smoothly in to catch a glimpse of the spectacle.

Utilisation of the new alloy has already commenced. Engineers are hard at work, planning new feats to improve the general quality of life. We can only wait to see what new developments are installed.

More to come.

| Clear Kingdom News

* * *

Lahyte | Come on!

Kelvin_M | Okay, okay. But, we need to stop by my warehouse. It’s just beside the station.

Lahyte | Why?

Kelvin_M | I wanna take stock. It’s what I do.

Lahyte | Let me get the latest article then.

Kelvin_M | Sure.

Lahyte | Oh, it’s about the monument.

Kelvin_M | That’s weird.

Lahyte | There is nothing weird about this article.

Kelvin_M | Not that. I’m short of building materials.

Lahyte | I see piles.

Kelvin_M | There should be much more.

Lahyte | What now?

Kelvin_M | I’ll have to ask

KFCgirl. Lahyte | What?

Kelvin_M | She runs the train operations and manages my restocks.

Lahyte | Oh. There she is.

KFCgirl | Hi you two! Heading out to see the monument? Train’s this way.

Kelvin_M | Was it that obvious? Thanks for having us by the way.

KFCgirl | Well, it’s the only reason why so many people are outside now. Watch your step.

Lahyte | Don’t people have things to do?

Kelvin_M | Who knows?

KFCgirl, I’m running low on supplies.

KFCgirl | I was about to tell you that. Your restock train is off schedule.

Lahyte | Now what?

KFCgirl | I’ll have to talk to some of my staff. Sort things out.

Kelvin_M | Don’t bother, it’s fine.

KFCgirl | If you say so. We’ll depart in a few. I’ll be right back.


	2. North Declared For Research

**North Declared For Research**

Saturday | 7 January 1000 | 1017

  
Clear Kingdom | The North region of Clear Kingdom has just been declared “For scientific research  
purposes only”. This major achievement comes after scientists pressured the Authorities for a place in the  
country for their work.

  
Since the founding of Clear Kingdom seven days ago, scientists had strongly emphasised the need for  
land to be kept solely for research. Strong feelings has surfaced from the past when the scientific  
community was neglected, to everyone’s detriment.

  
Consequently, the Authorities have conceded to their wishes, allowing for the Northern region of the  
country to be exclusively for scientific research.

  
| Clear Kingdom News

* * *

KFCgirl | Welcome to the Central.

  
Kelvin_M | There’s non-stop construction here!

KFCgirl | The Authorities wants this place to be the physical embodiment of constant improvement.

  
Lahyte | That’s crazy. We can’t keep consuming at this extensive rate.

  
Kelvin_M | Percy Aldon is running to us.

  
KFCgirl | Where?

  
Kelvin_M | To our left.

  
KFCgirl | Hi Percy!

Percy Aldon | There’s a break in the connection between the North and the East.

  
KFCgirl | What?

  
Kelvin_M | Isn’t that the route my supplies take?

KFCgirl | Yes. This is bad. Very, very bad.

  
Percy Aldon | Lahyte, you’re the freelance problem solver here.

  
Lahyte | What? Okay? Anything else?

  
Percy Aldon | Jack.G was exploring that area. He’s the one who told us about this.

  
Kelvin_M | I don’t have enough supplies to fix this.

  
KFCgirl | What are we going to do?

  
Lahyte | This is the part where we panic.

  
KFCgirl | Isn’t Killerdude and Swaggerdude’s cafe nearby?

  
Kelvin_M | Yes, we can head there for a place to think.

  
Percy Aldon | Let’s go then.


	3. North-East Down

**North-East Down**

Saturday | 7 January 10000 | 1219

Clear Kingdom | The rails connecting the North and the East has been rendered inoperable. All train service have been disrupted along this route.

KFCgirl, the woman who runs the train service has issued this statement: “All train service between the North and the East of Clear Kingdom is down. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused. Please remain calm as we resolve this issue.”

All medical patients are advised to seek medical attention at the nearest hospitals. Those who require travelling between the North and the East are advised to transit through the Central. Longer waiting times are expected.

More to come.

| Clear Kingdom News

* * *

KFCgirl | The question still remains, can we fix this?

  
Lahyte | Presently, no.

  
KFCgirl | Argh, what are we going to do?

  
Percy Aldon | In other news, your statement has been published.

  
KFCgirl | Okay.

  
Kelvin_M | Just about everyone is here.

  
Lahyte | We will begin in a few moments.

  
KFCgirl | I need something to eat.

  
Killerdude | Help yourself.

  
Swaggerdude | Freshly made, too.

  
KFCgirl | Thank you so much for all this food.

  
Swaggerdude | Anything to help our friends.

  
Killerdude | I’ve already packed lunch in case we need to travel.

  
KFCgirl | Woah. No one said anything about going anywhere.

  
Percy Aldon | It is a valid idea. We might have to.

  
Kelvin_M | I think we’re all here.

  
Killerdude | So, why are we all here?

  
KFCgirl | The North-East line is down.

  
Jack.G | I noticed at 1014.

  
Lahyte | You were exploring?

  
Jack.G | Passed by that area. Noticed missing tracks.

  
Lahyte | What were you doing there in the first place?

  
Jack.G | Random exploring!

  
KFCgirl | Trains normally depart hourly.

  
JiangBw2001 | From what I scouted, the missing tracks are exactly in the middle of the North-East line.

KFCgirl | Trains normally take an hour to get from area to area.

  
PookyDoDo | What’s happening?

  
Sara Codwel | We’re trying to understand the problem. Pay attention, PookyDoDo!

  
PookyDoDo | I’m confused!

  
Sara Codwel | What’s there to be confused about!

  
PookyDoDo | Everything!

  
Lahyte | Please, don’t fight again.

  
Sara Codwel | Sorry. My teacher side took over, again.

  
PookyDoDo | Can you start from the very beginning?

  
KFCgirl | Okay, I guess? I own the train system.

  
Jack.G | My job is to explore the country!

JiangBw2001 | I’m a knight.

  
Percy Aldon | The knights are a group of peacekeepers. I’m lead the knights.

  
PookyDoDo | We knights basically handle problems, but Lahyte normally takes over for us.

  
Percy Aldon | All knights, please introduce yourselves. We have me, PookyDoDo and JiangBw2001 so far.

  
Kelvin_M | I’m a knight. I supply materials to people all over the country.

  
Chanyed | I’m a knight too. I normally help with fights.

  
Mr Stormy | I’m just a knight.

  
Baboony | I’m a knight. I help with researching information.

  
Merdias | I’m a knight and I just help out whenever.

Bunny^^ | I’m a knight too and I help out whenever too.

  
Saled7 | I’m a knight who helps out with fights.

  
Lahyte | I solve problems.

  
HelloMarkus | I help everyone here whenever.

  
Swaggerdude | Proud cafe owner.

  
Killerdude | Proud famous cafe owner.

  
Galactic Pegasus | I’m a judge.

Loser | Unemployed.

  
Elisha | I’m an inventor, researching in the North.

  
Sara Codwel | I’m a teacher.

  
Link Joker | Unemployed.

  
Timothy | Unemployed.

  
Lahyte | In case you forgot, I have dossiers of everyone right here for reference.

  
Swaggerdude | Let’s eat!

  
MrStormy | Delicious.

  
Jack.G | I call dibs on this!

  
Merdias | What’s the plan?

  
HelloMarkus | Why can’t we just replace the tracks?

  
Kelvin_M | I don’t have enough supplies.

  
HelloMarkus | So, no one in the country has enough supplies?

  
Percy Aldon | Looks like it, yes.

  
HelloMarkus | No one can fix this?

  
Lahyte | Depends on the root cause.

Percy Aldon | The root cause?

  
Lahyte | The main problem which started this all.

  
Loser | Why do we care?

  
Sara Codwel | Trains gets people to where they need to be.

  
Timothy | Why should we care?

  
KFCgirl | What?

  
Link Joker | Do we need to be involved in this?

  
Jack.G | You have ten knights!

  
MrStormy | Actually I don’t really care. Make that nine knights.

  
KFCgirl | You’re leaving us?

  
Link Joker | I’m leaving. Thanks for the meal.

  
Timothy | Thanks for the meal, Swaggerdude and Killerdude.

  
Jack.G | Bye!

  
MrStormy | See ya!

  
Loser | Thanks for the meal.

  
Merdias | They just got up and left us!

  
Chanyed | It’s okay Merdias, calm down.

  
Merdias | They ditched us!

  
Chanyed | Just ignore them.

  
Galactic Pegasus | I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ve got a ruling to pass.

  
Chanyed | Ruling?

  
Galactic Pegasus | The Authorities have been absent from all this. It’s like they don’t care.

  
Saled7 | What are you gonna do?

  
Galactic Pegasus | Void their powers.

  
Bunny^^ | What?

  
Baboony | It’s only been an hour!

  
JinagBw2001 | They’re humans too, they need time.

  
Galactic Pegasus | All past attempts to contact the Authorities have failed.

  
Baboony | Okay, that’s weird.

  
Saled7 | How many Authorities are there?

  
Galactic Pegasus | Who knows.

  
PookyDoDo | So you’re just kicking them out just for that?

  
Galactic Pegasus | The people think it’s apt.

  
Percy Aldon | That doesn’t mean it’s the best idea.

  
Galactic Pegasus | Still, it’s what people wants.

  
Lahyte | I don’t think you should rush this decision.

  
KTCgirl | Yes, given that things are starting to break down.

  
Galactic Pegasus | Which is exactly why we need someone in-charge.

  
HelloMarkus | So what, kick them out?

  
Galactic Pegasus | Yes.

  
Sara Codwel | Good luck?

  
Galactic Pegasus | Thank you, Swaggerdude and Killerdude, for having us.

  
Chanyed | What are we going to do now?

  
Sara Codwel | What do you mean?

  
Bunny^^ | Five friends just left. That isn’t nothing.

  
PookyDoDo | It hurts.

  
Merdias | Yes! It does!

Elisha | But there’s no point dwelling on the past.

  
JiangBw2001 | What else can we do?

  
KTCgirl | Back to our problem.

  
Baboony | How about we find out what’s causing the lack of resources?

  
Saled7 | It can’t be for no good reason right?

  
Chanyed | That’s true.

  
Merdias | That sounds like a good idea.

  
Percy Aldon | It is really a good idea?

  
Kelvin_M | Do you have a better idea?

  
Percy Aldon | Not really, no.

  
Swaggerdude | Then let’s go.

  
Killerdude | Where to, exactly?

  
Baboony | That’s a good question.

  
Chanyed | How about the North?

  
Elisha | Most resources comes from the North. I can verify that.

  
Baboony | If we’re running out of supplies, we should head to the source.

  
Sara Codwel | Yes, that is a good idea.

  
Kelvin_M | Lahyte, you okay?

  
Lahyte | I’ll be fine, after awhile.

  
Percy Aldon | What happened?

  
Lahyte | Really?

  
Merdias | Our friends left us!

  
Saled7 | Cheer up everyone.

  
HelloMarkus | Yes! Cheer up!

  
Bunny^^ | Let’s go see what we can do now.

  
Baboony | Let’s go!


	4. Court Nulls Authorities

Court Nulls Authorities  
Saturday | 7 January 10000 | 1423

  
Clear Kingdom | Given the recent lack of response from the Authorities, Clear Kingdom’s court has ruled  
that all power the Authorities have are now void. This comes after the public had highlighted that the  
Authorities, the supposed people to run the country, have been largely inactive and missing from pressing  
issues.

  
In a vote, judges have decided to null all powers the Authorities wield. The country is now without a  
central power or a leader to run the country. Talks about the judges calling for an election to fill this  
vacuum is picking up popularity.

  
| Clear Kingdom News

* * *

Chanyed | This does not look good.

  
HelloMarkus | A power vacuum?

  
PookyDoDo | People are rallying outside.

  
KFCgirl | We will reach the North in an hour.

  
Saled7 | We need to get to the North.

  
Percy Aldon | Where did you get that article?

  
Bunny^^ | I took one before boarding the train.

  
Swaggerdude | If anyone gets hungry or thirsty we have enough to last us.

  
Chanyed | Lahyte. What are we going to do if we can’t fix this?

  
Lahyte | I don’t know.

  
HelloMarkus | We’ll try our best.

  
JiangBw2001 | Yes, we will.

  
Kelvin_M | Head count.

  
Lahyte | Sixteen people.

  
KFCgirl | No one left behind.


	5. Worthless Money

Worthless Money  
Saturday | 7 January 10000 | 1444

  
Clear Kingdom | After an hour of a power vacuum, courts have been making rulings after rulings. The  
biggest one so far is the annulment of the entire financial system. Money is now worthless.

  
Civil rights activists had heavily pushed for this change in the country through rallies over the true nature  
of the financial system. Educators have convinced the judges that fiat money is detrimental to the  
country’s progress as fiat money was created and controlled by non-government citizens with no  
regulations. Thus, the public outcry over the lack of oversight caused the collapse of the entire money  
structure.

  
Judges are currently deciding the suitable replacement in place of money. A currency system of Clear  
Kingdom Crystals is widely accepted. These coins will be made of crystals found in the North. Economists  
are finalising the entire plan to stabilise the currently turbulent country.

  
| Clear Kingdom News

* * *

Bunny^^ | This is worse than we thought.

  
Baboony | Money, worthless?

  
KFCgirl | Everyone’s off the train?

  
Lahyte | Sixteen people.

  
Chanyed | Stick together.

  
Saled7 | I’ll stay at the front.

  
JiangBw2001 | Me too.

  
Chanyed | I’ll take middle.

  
Percy Aldon | I’ll take middle too.

  
Bunny^^ | I’m at the back.

  
Swaggerdude | Me too.

  
Killerdude | Same.

Lahyte | I’ll take the very last spot.

  
Merdias | I’ll scout whenever needed!

  
KFCgirl | I’ll stay at the front then.

  
Elisha | I’ll lead the way. Follow me.

  
Sara Codwel | I’ll be in the front too.

  
Kelvin_M | I’ll be at the back.

Lahyte | Where are we going now?

  
Elisha | Right into the heart of supplies.

  
Sara Codwel | What?

  
Elisha | Valuable resources are underground. Currently, we have machinery digging.

  
Sara Codwel | That’s advanced.

  
Elisha | Gives us inventors unlimited access to everything we need.

  
Kelvin_M | That’s really clever.

  
Elisha | The idea was accidental. We didn’t plan to stay put here.

Bunny^^ | What made you all stay up here?

  
Elisha | Readings. Magnetic readings. We shouldn’t be receiving any of these unusual readings.

  
Sara Codwel | Magnetic readings?

  
Elisha | We have no idea. You know as much as I do.

  
Baboony | Did you read any electric fields?

  
Merdias | Electric fields?

  
Elisha | Magnetic fields creates electric fields. Electromagnetism still seems to be a law.

  
Merdias | Oh.

  
Sara Codwel | So did you?

  
Elisha | Very weak ones, yes.

  
Merdias | Are we there yet?

  
Elisha | Yes, we are. Thanks for reminding me.

  
Merdias | Yay!

  
Elisha | Let me check the stock.

  
Kelvin_M | I’ll help.

  
Swaggerdude | Snack break?

  
Bunny^^ | Sure. We’ve been walking for quite some time.

  
Merdias | I want a cupcake please!

  
Killerdude | Here you go.

  
Merdias | Thank you.

  
Saled7 | Everything feels normal here.

  
Percy Aldon | Everyone seems to be happily doing their own work, like nothing has happened.

  
Saled7 | Amazing.

  
Elisha | We’ve run out.

  
Kelvin_M | Almost nothing is left.

  
Saled7 | This is bad.

  
Percy Aldon | We need to prepare for complete anarchy.

  
Lahyte | Do we really?

  
Baboony | Maybe.

  
Lahyte | Okay. Prepare for the worst.

  
Bunny^^ | What now?

  
Lahyte | I need to think.

  
Baboony | We need to sit down somewhere.

  
Lahyte | We don’t have time for that.

  
Kelvin_M | Think. There must be a reason behind all of this.

  
Chanyed | Everything happens for a reason. Nothing just happens.

  
Saled7 | What is causing all this?

  
Swaggerdude | Think logically.

  
HelloMarkus | We need to think bigger. We’re missing something.

  
JinagBw2001 | Our country is falling.

  
Killerdude | What?

  
Kelvin_M | Think about it. Authorities gone. Money gone. People will react.

  
Lahyte | When they do, we need to act.

  
Percy Aldon | It’s probably already happened in parts of the country.

  
PookyDoDo | We need shelter. Why are we still trying to fix the North-East?

  
Lahyte | We need to solve this crisis, PookyDodo.

  
Sara Codwel | We’re calling this a crisis now?

  
Lahyte | It’s big enough to be a crisis. Expect complete disorder. No one will save us now.

  
Merdias | What?

  
PookyDoDo | What we’re trying to do is impossible.

  
HelloMarkus | What alternative do we have?

  
Percy Aldon | We’re not up for this.

  
Chanyed | When are we ever ready for anything?

  
Kelvin_M | How do we do something when we don’t even know where to begin?

  
Lahyte | We have one lead. We need to ignore magnetic north.

  
Sara Codwel | Magnetic north?

  
Elisha | Magnetic north! If it’s not the Earth’s poles, then it’s something else entirely!

  
Percy Aldon | An external force?

  
Saled7 | Something which produces the readings?

  
Lahyte | Something powerful. Something we’re missing.

  
Elisha | We can try and locate the source.

  
Merdias | How?

  
Elisha | Here, take these. Compasses. See if you can find a deflection.

  
PookyDoDo | A deflection?

  
Killerdude | You want us to find a change in the magnetic field?

  
Swaggerdude | Won’t the Earth’s magnetic field overpower the trace?

  
Elisha | I believe that if the reading is that strong, we’ll notice it.

  
Percy Aldon | You’re saying the magnetic trace we’re trying to find will overpower the Earth’s magnetic field?

  
Elisha | Exactly.

  
PookyDodo | Why should we even do this?

  
Lahyte | We need to keep moving. Trust that somehow the dots will connect, so that everything will make sense.

  
PookyDodo | Okay, we have nothing else to do. Let’s do this.


	6. Complete Disorder

**Complete Disorder**  
Saturday | 7 January 10000 | 1823

  
Clear Kingdom | Following the recent developments and the collapse of the Authorities, mass hysteria and  
widespread frenzy has been sparked throughout the nation.

  
Peace throughout the land has been disturbed. Citizens flock in city centres to seek order and refuge.  
Many are stepping up desperate to re-establish order once more. Food and water are being distributed as  
quickly and as equity as possible. Good are becoming scarce. Movement of people have stalled  
tremendously and services nationwide are failing. Many are hoarding what they can, bracing for rough  
periods ahead of us.

  
Clear Kingdom News is experiencing difficulties sustaining the free flow of information to the public. We  
advise everyone to remain calm and create safe environments for all. We will be back as soon as we can.

  
| Clear Kingdom News

* * *

JiangBw2001 | I’m getting something.

  
Elisha | I’ve got a reading.

  
Percy Aldon | Same.

  
Chanyed | I think I found something?

  
PookyDoDo | I’m getting it.

  
Merdias | Found it!

  
Kelvin_M | We’re standing in a circle.

  
Swaggerdude | In an empty open field.

  
Baboony | There’s nothing here!

  
Sara Codwel | What are we missing?

  
Merdias | Go up?

Killerdude | No, down.

  
KFCgirl | What now?

  
Saled7 | We’ll have to start digging.

  
Bunny^^ | I’m not giving up after we’ve made it this far.

  
Sara Codwel | That’s right. We can’t give up.

  
Kelvin_M | We’re so close until all this can be over.

  
HelloMarkus | Until all this will be over.

  
KFCgirl | The layer of dirt here is thin.

  
Percy Aldon | Unnaturally thin.

  
JiangBw2001 | I’m breaking through.

  
Saled7 | It’s strange how the layer is extremely thin here.

  
JiangBw2001 | We’re through.

  
Elisha | Light?

  
Chanyed | This is weird.

  
HelloMarkus | This is crazy.

  
KFCgirl | This doesn’t make sense.

  
Swaggerdude | We’ll make sense of this.

  
Saled7 | I’ll lead the way.

  
Chanyed | It’s a tunnel.

  
Merdias | We can breathe.

  
HelloMarkus | What’s this poking me?

  
Killerdude | Sorry!

  
HelloMarkus | Is that a basket? You’ve been carrying this around the whole time?

  
Killerdude | We might get hungry.

  
PookyDoDo | Isn’t it heavy? You want me to carry it for you?

  
Killerdude | No need.

  
Swaggerdude | There’s barely any head room here.

  
Killerdude | That’s because you’re tall!

  
HelloMarkus | We’re almost there, I think?

  
Saled7 | I can hear echoes.

  
Elisha | Same.

  
PookyDoDo | I can here them from all the way at the back.

  
Sara Codwel | Is it getting warmer or colder?

  
Kelvin_M | I can’t tell.

  
Saled7 | We’re here.

  
Merdias | Where’s here?

  
Saled7 | A door?

  
Elisha | What’s that weird icon on the door?

  
Percy Aldon | Looks like a clock?

  
HelloMarkus | It’s a diagram?

  
Kelvin_M | Looks like a symbol?

  
PookyDoDo | Whatever we call it, what is it?

  
Sara Codwel | What does it mean?

Elisha | One way to find out.

  
Saled7 | I’ll open the door.

  
Merdias | What’s inside? I want to see!

  
Saled7 | This room is big enough for everyone. Come in.

  
Merdias | Woah!

  
Kelvin_M | Wait, what.

  
Killerdude | What?

  
Percy Aldon | What.

  
Elisha | Spears?

  
PookyDoDo | Bows?

  
Sara Codwel | Weapons?

  
HelloMarkus | Not just any weapons.

  
KFCgirl | Wait, what.

  
JiangBw2001 | A microphone?

Chanyed | This isn’t any microphone. It glows, red.

  
Elisha | Our compasses are going crazy in here.

  
Sara Codwel | Explains why we got a trace in the first place?

  
KFCgirl | Look at the light show.

  
Merdias | Ouch!

  
HelloMarkus | Are you okay?

  
Merdias | Your bow hurts when I touch it!

  
HelloMarkus | That’s odd.

  
Saled7 | We’re assigned colours?

  
Percy Aldon | Organised much?

Bunny^^ | I can touch blue.

  
Merdias | Blue!

  
Kelvin_M | Orange.

  
HelloMarkus | Light Purple? Huh.

  
Elisha | Purplish Blue.

  
Sara Codwel | Green.

  
Baboony | Red.

  
Lahyte | Yellow.

  
Sara Codwel | The next question is why.

  
PookyDoDo | Why?

Sara Codwel | Why is this here?

  
Elisha | What is this?

  
Baboony | Why does it create a magnetic field?

  
JiangBw2001 | What’s with the colours?

  
Swaggerdude | Why weapons?

  
HelloMarkus | So many questions.

  
Chanyed | There’s another door.

  
Saled7 | I check it out just now. It leads deeper in somewhere.

  
Bunny^^ | This isn’t making any sense.

  
Percy Aldon | There must be a good explanation for all this.

  
Merdias | This is crazy! A random tunnel with random weapons and random icons and random doors!

  
KFCgirl | That’s true. It’s weird.

  
Percy Aldon | Can’t argue with that.

  
PookyDoDo | How about we take this slowly.

  
Lahyte | We need to figure what this means before we find out why this is here.

  
JiangBw2001 | Where do we start?

  
Baboony | The icon thing?

  
Chanyed | I’ll open the door. It opens inwards.

  
Bunny^^ | What kind of poor engineering is that?

  
Chanyed | It’s glowing.

  
Swaggerdude | What?

  
Chanyed | The icon’s glowing.

  
Swaggerdude | What.

  
Elisha | It’s glowing red, in this area.

  
Swaggerdude | Hold on, it’s glowing a different colour when you get close.

  
Elisha | Who? Me?

  
Swaggerdude | Yes you. Get closer.

  
Elisha | I don’t see anything.

  
HelloMarkus | Here. It’s glowing purple blue, light purple and red now.

  
Bunny^^ | Keep adding colours?

  
Kelvin_M | Lahyte, come here.

  
Lahyte | What.

  
Kelvin_M | There. Now there’s also orange and yellow.

  
PookyDoDo | I want to see too!

  
Swaggerdude | Is that blue?

  
PookyDoDo | I think so?

  
Sara Codwel | Let me try too.

  
PookyDoDo | Sure?

  
Sara Codwel | Look. I’m sorry for fighting with you all the time.

  
PookyDoDo | Never mind that now. There’s green too.

  
Elisha | Is this getting us somewhere?

  
Percy Aldon | Weird random glowing lights! Let’s celebrate!

  
Elisha | Maybe it’s trying to tell us something?

  
Percy Aldon | It’s not sentient. How can it communicate?

  
Elisha | Okay fine. Maybe this means something.

  
Percy Aldon | There you go.

  
Swaggerdude | We have colours?

  
Chanyed | Colours, with no real meaning behind them.

  
Lahyte | The icon is mapping the different colours.

  
Elisha | Hmm. There’s designated areas for each colour.

  
Swaggerdude | I think I’ve made sense of it.

  
Lahyte | Go on.

  
Swaggerdude | See how the outer ring of circles are glowing?

  
Elisha | Okay.

  
Swaggerdude | That’s probably there to tell us how many colours there are.

  
PookyDoDo | Ah, I see. There’s seven circles lit up here. Red through dark purple.

  
Sara Codwel | And there’s one reddish brown circle lit up to the top left.

Swaggerdude | Those are there to tell us what colours there are.

  
Kelvin_M | And this square?

  
Swaggerdude | I don’t know.

  
Sara Codwel | Different areas for different colours.

  
Kelvin_M | Some colours takes up a bigger area of the square.

  
Elisha | Maybe that’s to tell us the composition of the colours in the world?

  
Merdias | What?

  
Elisha | Maybe it shows us how many people has red, for example, compared to the entire population.

  
Swaggerdude | I’m still confused.

  
Killerdude | Maybe red is taking a large area because many people are assigned red?

  
Merdias | So it’s like a pie chart?

  
Swaggerdude | I guess so, something like that.

  
Lahyte | Colours are the things we can see. We’re missing something we can’t see.

  
Bunny^^ | A force?

  
Lahyte | Maybe the colours are one aspect. There’s another aspect inducing the magnetic field.

Elisha | Like what? Electricity?

  
Lahyte | I can’t think of anything else which induced a magnetic field.

  
Sara Codwel | These things are powered by electricity?

  
PookyDoDo | Would take even make sense?

  
Lahyte | Maybe not electricity itself. Something else which has similar properties.

  
Swaggerdude | Some sort of energy?

  
Lahyte | Elemental Energy.

  
Merdias | What.

  
Elisha | “Energy” is referring to the inducing magnetic field part.

  
Sara Codwel | “Elemental” referring to the arbitrary colours.

  
Lahyte | The name doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a name.

  
Swaggerdude | What?

Lahyte | We’re just going to call this weird power “Elemental Energy” okay?

  
Swaggerdude | Okay…

Merdias | Explain it one more time?

  
Lahyte | We found these weapons. It has some sort of power with two separate properties.

  
Elisha | These weapons we have in our hands have colours and Energy.

  
Swaggerdude | The energy is that something which induced a magnetic field, which is a magnetic trace.

  
Chanyed | So red could be labelled as fire.

  
Bunny^^ | Blue with ice.

  
Sara Codwel | Green with earth, so on, it’s sort of elemental in a sense.

  
Saled7 | The inducing magnetic field part, the aspect which produced a magnetic field, is similar to energy.  
Lahyte | Put them together, we get “Elemental Energy”.

  
JiangBw2001 | Okay.

  
PookyDoDo | Next question, what does this mean?

  
Bunny^^ | Was this all created by someone?

  
Elisha | Slow down.

  
Sara Codwel | Icon’s meaning first.

  
Percy Aldon | When we get close enough, corresponding sections of the icon lights up.

  
Baboony | Looks like some sort of indicator.

  
Bunny^^ | A map of the Elemental Energy?

  
Kelvin_M | Exactly.

  
JiangBw2001 | Maybe it’s just here to help us figure out the Elemental Energy?

  
Kelvin_M | Sounds like something manmade.

  
PookyDoDo | Which comes back to my question. Was this created by someone?

Saled7 | One way to find out. Continue on the adventure.

  
Percy Aldon | Terrible adventure in my opinion.

  
Saled7 | Don’t say that. It’s okay.

  
Percy Aldon | Not really.

  
PookyDoDo | Wait. This makes no sense.

  
Bunny^^ | She’s right. Everything as a whole makes no sense.

  
PookyDoDo | Weird random weapons and random colours and a random icon map indicator?

  
Merdias | Weird doors, weird tunnels, weird everything!

  
PookyDoDo | How are we breathing?! We’re underground in a small area with no ventilation!

  
Saled7 | Maybe what’s beyond this door will help?

Merdias | We’ve found more questions then answers!

  
Saled7 | What else can we do?

  
Chanyed | It’s true that Elemental Energy makes no sense.

  
Merdias | Why are we even here?

  
Baboony | The rest of the country would be in chaos right now.

  
Percy Aldon | Why do we have such weird names?

  
Swaggerdude | Wait, what?

  
Percy Aldon | “Kelvin_M”, “KFCgirl”, “JiangBw2001”. Weird. Names.

  
Merdias | This makes no sense at all!

  
Baboony | Money, gone. The Authorities, gone.

  
Chanyed | We could live without both.

Baboony | Can we live in peace without both?

  
Chanyed | I don’t know.

  
Lahyte | Everyone calm down. Relax. Everything will be just fine.

  
Killerdude | Does anyone want food?

  
Merdias | Why are we here?!

  
Percy Aldon | Actually. How was this country even created?

  
Elisha | We all know that. We didn’t like the previous country and wanted a new version.

  
Percy Aldon | Seriously? This country was founded on 1 January 10000. 10000. I thought we lived in 2017?

  
Elisha | ButPercy Aldon | What happened to all our progress? We had phones and quantum physics!

  
Elisha | ButPercy Aldon | Why did we restart from the scratch? What happened to all our technology?

  
PookyDoDo | Nothing makes sense any more!

  
Merdias | I’m going to cry!

  
Lahyte | Relax.

PookyDoDo | Aurgh! What’s our purpose in life?

  
Merdias | I- I’m going to go!

  
Saled7 | Merdias! Wait!

  
Chanyed | I’ll go find her.

  
Swaggerdude | Chanyed!

  
Killerdude | Wait for me!

  
Bunny^^ | Wait! I’m right behind you!

  
PookyDoDo | I’m leavingPercy Aldon | Me tooBaboony | Guys!

  
Kelvin_M | Everyone went in thereLahyte | Kelvin_M. Calm down.

  
Kelvin_M | Why does this keep happening? Has our lives been a lie?

  
Lahyte | We need to think.

  
Kelvin_M | Everyone is going crazy with weapons at hand.

  
Lahyte | Someone’s here.

  
Kelvin_M | What?

  
Lahyte | I saw someone just now.

  
Kelvin_M | Where?

  
Lahyte | Down the corridor.

  
Kelvin_M | It’s not safe!

  
Lahyte | Nothing is ever safe.

  
Kelvin_M | I’ve got my shotgun.

  
Lahyte | Let me get my staff.

  
Kelvin_M | What can your staff even do?

  
Lahyte | No clue.

  
Kelvin_M | I don’t have any bullets.

  
Lahyte | No time to worry. We’re going to lose the only lead we have.

  
Kelvin_M | It could have been anyone!

  
Lahyte | But look at how far we’ve come. We only ever had one lead.

  
Kelvin_M | I just going to leave everything in your hands, okay?

  
Lahyte | Okay.

  
Kelvin_M | There’s a cavern up ahead.

  
Lahyte | So much screaming.

  
Kelvin_M | How are they using theirLahyte | I can’t tell how. They just are.

  
Kelvin_M | Elemental Energy?

  
Lahyte | Powering their weapons...

  
Kelvin_M | They’re just using bows without arrows.

  
Lahyte | The arrows just appears when they’re ready to fight.

  
Kelvin_M | It loads by itself?

  
Lahyte | It makes sense. Our weapons are channels.

  
Kelvin_M | What?

  
Lahyte | Items which concentrates Elemental Energy into a specific place.

  
Kelvin_M | That’s crazy. It doesn’t even make sense.

  
Lahyte | We need to relax.

  
Kelvin_M | Well there goes our lead!

  
Lahyte | I feel it here.

  
Kelvin_M | What?

  
Lahyte | Another Elemental Energy. Black.

  
Kelvin_M | I- I just can’t. GoLahyte | I caKelvin_M | Go!


	7. End

Lahyte | Oh my gos-

Link Joker | What are yo-

Lahyte | Link Joker?

  
Link Joker | Why? Why us?

  
Lahyte | What?

  
Link Joker | Why is this happening to us?

  
Lahyte | Sorry, what?

  
Link Joker | This makes no sense.

  
Lahyte | How are you here?

  
Link Joker | We followed you.

  
Lahyte | We?

  
Link Joker | Well, we led everyone here. I- We didn’t know what to do.

  
Lahyte | Calm down. Everything is going to be fine.

  
Link Joker | We- I- I don’t know how.

  
Lahyte | Who is this we?

  
Link Joker | Loser- Timothy- Galactic Pegasus- and myself-

  
Lahyte | What did you all do?

  
Link Joker | We- We found this place.

  
Lahyte | When?

  
Link Joker | The day- The day before Clear Kingdom was founded.

  
Lahyte | What happened?

  
Link Joker | We found the things.

  
Lahyte | Then what?

  
Link Joker | Word got out about the weapons.

  
Lahyte | What?

  
Link Joker | Crazy, I know. It just did, somehow.

  
Lahyte | Then what happened.

  
Link Joker | People went... mad.

  
Lahyte | Mad?

  
Link Joker | There was carnage. We lost everything. We had no idea how to tell you. All of you.

  
Lahyte | Where are the others?

  
Link Joker | They’re fighting against the rest.

  
Lahyte | When did Galactic Pegasus get here?

  
Link Joker | He fought his way from the Central to the North. He said it was anarchy. What do we do?

  
Lahyte | We need to keep going.

  
Link Joker | What?

  
Lahyte | Take all the weapons. We need to rebuild this country.

  
Link Joker | What about the rest?

  
Lahyte | Don’t worry.

  
Link Joker | What are you going to do?

  
Lahyte | Come with me.

  
Link Joker | Wait! Where are we going

Lahyte | Everyone, calm down. We have work to do.

  
PookyDoDo | What?

  
HelloMarkus | You can fix this?

  
Lahyte | I cannot, but we can.

  
Sara Codwel | This is impossible.

  
JiangBw2001 | We can’t solve anything!

  
KFCgirl | What good is this?

  
Loser | The country is destroyed.

  
Galactic Pegasus | Whatever power we had is gone.

  
Timothy | No one can save us.

  
Lahyte | We need to do the impossible then.

  
KFCgirl | How?

  
Lahyte | Look around. You all stopped fighting just because I said a sentence.

  
Galactic Pegasus | That doesn’t mean anything.

  
Lahyte | It means you all still believe in me.

  
Link Joker | What good is all this?

  
Lahyte | All of you were aiming to miss. None of you are harmed.

  
Merdias | That’s true…

  
Lahyte | All you did was scream at each other about what we’ve all been through.

  
Baboony | I guess you’re right.

  
Lahyte | Now, we know what started the collapse of the previous country.

  
JiangBw2001 | That’s right. The weapons in our hands.

  
Lahyte | Now, we know who led us here.

  
KFCgirl | Our friends did.

Kelvin_M | There are still a lot of unanswered questions.

  
Killerdude | Lahyte, what do we do?

  
Lahyte | Solve this mess. Rebuild this country with our hands.

  
Loser | What power do we have?

  
Lahyte | All the power we need is in our hands.

  
Sara Codwel | We’re fighting?

  
Lahyte | If we have these weapons, no one will be able to use them.

  
Chanyed | So we can ensure these weapons are used for what is right.

  
Percy Aldon | But what is right?

  
Lahyte | We control the power. We can ensure it is never used for harm.

  
Bunny^^ | Bring peace to the land?

  
KFCgirl | Yes.

  
Loser | We’ll rebuild this country.

  
Saled7 | For good this time.

  
Timothy | We’ll be in-charge this time.

  
Swaggerdude | That’s it. We’ll do everything we can.

  
Link Joker | For the progress of the country.

  
JiangBw2001 | For humanity.

  
Percy Aldon | Yes, for humanity.

  
Kelvin_M | But Lahyte. What if it doesn’t work? What power do we have?

  
Bunny^^ | Kelvin_M. Look at your hands. You’re holding a shotgun.

  
JiangBw2001 | It’s okay if we fail. We don’t have to change the world.

  
Percy Aldon | That’s right. We just need to try.

  
Link Joker | And that is all that matters.

  
Loser | I don’t think we can change the world.

  
Percy Aldon | I don’t either.

  
HelloMarkus | I agree. We can’t change the world.

  
Chanyed | We don’t have too.

  
Link Joker | We just do what we can.

  
Lahyte | Wonderful. Who is with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t connect the dotslooking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to  
> trust that the dots willsomehow connect in your future. You have to trust in something — your gut, destiny,  
> life, karma, whatever. This approach has never let me down, and it has made all the difference in my life.”  
> Steve Jobs
> 
> End
> 
> To everyone who has been involved in one way or another, this would not be possible without you. Thank  
> you to all twenty one of you who created your character. Thank you to my family and friends who supported  
> and guided me through this entire journey. You too, reader. Thank you for taking your time to read thisshort  
> story.
> 
> Spread the love,  
> Lahyte
> 
> (30 December 2017 2259)  
> (Or 12017 HE)  
> (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year)  
> Q1 2011  
> The idea of writing a book sparked.  
> Q3 2011  
> First words of Prolonged Peace was written.  
> Q3 2016  
> First words of Clear was written.  
> Q4 2017  
> The last words of Clear was written.


End file.
